List of pins
Pins are popular, collectible items in club penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on club penguin island. A player obtains a pin by walking towards it and clicking 'Yes' in the dialogue box that pops up. The dialogue box says: "You've found a/the(pin name). Would you like to pick it up?". Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. Some pins, such as the Christmas Tree pin, Circus Tent pin and Yellow Balloon pin, were bought at the fall fair and inside special issues of the penguin times. To find a pin, many penguins ask, "Where is the pin?" in-game or "Where did you find that pin?" if he/she is using Ultimate Safe Chat. Some pins are themed for an event that is coming up or going on. The first pin came out in March 2006, during the St. Patrick's Day party, and it was in the form of a Shamrock pin. FLAG See main article, flag. Flags are very similar to pins in that they are displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. However, these are bought at the very end of every Penguin Style catalog for 20 coins each. Shamrock pin Music note pin Plant pin Pizza pin Balloon pin Beach ball pin Sun pin Horseshoe pin Astro barrier ship pin Hockey stick pin Soccer ball pin Lollipop pin Pencil pin Sombrero pin 1st.gif|shamrock pin 2nd.gif|treble pin 3rd.gif|plant pin 4th.gif|pizza pin 5th.jpg|balloon pin 6th.jpg|lantern pin 7th.gif|beach ball pin 8th.gif|sun pin 9th.gif|horse shoe pin 10th.gif|astro barrier pin 11th.gif|hockey stick pin 12th.gif|soccer ball pin 13th.gif|pencil pin 14th.gif|light house pin 15th.gif|telescope pin 16th.gif|pirate flag pin 17th.gif|pumpkin pin 18th.gif|jetpack pin 19th.gif|life preserver pin 20th.gif|campfire pin 21st.gif|christmas tree pin 22nd.gif|candycane pin 23rd.gif|apple pin 24th.gif|cacti pin 25th.gif|teddy bear pin 26th.gif|ice cube pin 27th.gif|shrimp pin 28th.gif|pot of gold pin 29th.gif|box pin 30th.gif|microphone pin 31st.gif|gem pin 32nd.gif|tulip pin 33rd.gif|starfish pin 34th.gif|surfboard pin 35th.gif|picnic basket pin 36th.gif|water drop pin 37th.jpg|mine cart pin 38th.jpg|butterfly pin 39th.jpg|tent pin 40th.gif|baseball pin 41st.gif|jellyfish pin 42nd.gif|circus tent pin 43rd.jpg|ping-pong bat pin 44th.jpg|hairbrush pin 45th.jpg|spider pin 46th.jpg|U.F.O pin 47th.jpg|needle pin 48th.gif|holly pin 49th.gif|wreath pin 50thpin.jpg|red snow shoveller pin 51st.gif|sombrero pin 52nd.gif|rowing boat pin 53rd.gif|anchor pin 54th.jpg|golden wheel pin 55th.jpg|aqua grabber pin 56px-Magic_Phial.png|magic phial pin 56th.png|book pin Crayon_Pin.png|crayon pin Pyramid_Pin.png|pyramid pin Treasure_Chest_Pin.png|treasure chest pin Key_Pin.png|rockhoppers key pin Goblet_Pin.png|goblet pin Anvil_Pin.png|anvil pin Ice_Cream_Cone_Pin.png|ice cream cone pin Basketball_Pin.png|basketball pin 114px-Firework_Rocket_Pin.PNG|Firework rocket pin 120px-Vinyl_Record.PNG|Vinyl record pin Dodgeball.PNG|Dodgeball pin 150_Newspapes_Pin.PNG|150th newspaper pin Magnifying_glass_pin.png|magnifying glass pin Rubypin.png|Ruby pin Yellowpin.png|Yellow balloon pin 98px-Treble_Clef_Pin.PNG|Teble clef pin Lollipop.png|Lollipop pin Microscope.PNG|Microscope pin ThirdAnniversaryCake.PNG|Third Annerversairy pin 95px-Snowshovel.png|Snow shovel pin Snow_flake_tile_pin.PNG|Snow flake tile pin 120px-The_Snowfort_Pin.png|Snowfort pin Pinpres.png|Present pin Gingerbreadman.PNG|Gingerbread man pin Taco_pin.png|Taco pin Lily_Pin.PNG|Lily pin 118px-Puffle_pin.png|Puffle o's box pin Berry.png|O berry pin Luckycoin.png|Lucky coin pin Tophat.png|Tophat pin Cho_Bunny.png|Chocolate bunny pin Tree.PNG|Tree pin Crownpin.PNG|Crown pin 102px-Icecream.png|Ice cream sundae pin Safarihatpin.png|Safari hat pin Watermelon.jpg|Watermelon pin Dojolantern.jpg|Dojo lantern pin Umbrealla_pin.jpg|Umbrella pin Toy_sailboat.jpg|Toy sailboat pin SCpin.jpg|Sandcastle pin Koi.jpg|Koi fish pin Cotton_Candy_Pin.jpg|Cotton candy pin 116px-101_Days_of_Fun_Pin.PNG|101 day of fun pin Fire_pin.jpg|Fire pin Padlock-pin3-300x243.png|Padlock pin Football_Pin.PNG|American football pin 4th_Anniversary_Cake_Pin.PNG|4th anniversary pin Sled_Pin.jpg|Sled pin 56px-Magic_Phial.png|Magic Phial pin 120px-HotChocolatePin.PNG|Hot chocolate pin 120px-Christmas_Bell_Pin.PNG|Christmas bell pin 120px-Snowman_Pin.png|Snowman pin 120px-Pin2010.PNG|Fireworks pin 120px-Castle_pin_new.png|Disney castle pin 120px-Puffer_Fish_Pin_Logo.PNG|Puffer fish pin 120px-Amethyst_Pin.PNG|Amethyst pin 120px-Speaker_pin.PNG|Speaker pin 120px-FeatherPin.PNG|Feather pin 120px-Wagon_Pin.PNG|Wagon pin 120px-Buckle_Boot_Pin.PNG|Buckle boot pin 120px-Moss_Key.png|Moss key pin 120px-Cupcake_pin.png|Cupcake pin 120px-Frogpin.png|Frog pin Trivia *To honor club penguin's first ever pin, which was the shamrock pin, during the st. patricks day party, a "Lucky Coin" pin with a shamrock in the middle was released. *The first pin that required you to click on something was the Cactus pin, which was released at the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2007, in which you had to move your cursor over the pinata there twice. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *Pins never come back once replaced with a new one, just as the anniversery pins will never return. However, the Ruby pin has been brought back along with the play "Ruby and the Ruby," and it may be possible that the staff reused the entire set for that play and forgot to get rid of the pin. *Currently, the only pin that will never be gone is the Rockhoppers key pin, which can be found on the last page of the journal of captain rockhopper, and allows penguins to access the captains quarters when Rockhopper's ship is docked at the beach. *It is unknown why it is called a "pin," as the penguins do not wear it, it appears in the background. *On 5 June 2009, the Safari Hat pin could not be collected due to a glitch which opened a dialogue box reading, "This item is currently unavailable." The same problem occurred on 17 July 2009 with the Umbrella pin and on 31 July 2009 with the Toy Sailboat pin. Actually this isn't a real glitch, the Club Penguin Team just released the pin too early and forgot to un-patch it. (all unavailable items are patched to prevent cheaters from getting rare items) *There was an activity in the 101 days of fun pin that involved putting on an ice cream apron and leading penguins to the current pin, the Ice Cream Sundae. *On 10 June 2009 in the whats new blog, there was a vote on the next pin; this chosen pin was #2, an umbrella. The other choices were a sunflower and a bucket of sand with a small shovel in it. *In the Penguin Times #193, there was a glitch where it showed next week's pin, a dojo Lantern. *During the 2008 Fiesta Party, there was a glitch where when a non-member tried to collect the pin, it would ban you for cheating to get a member item. This was quickly fixed and the innocent penguins were unbanned. *The only times free collectible pins weren't free was during Fall Fair 2007, in which the Circus Tent pin could be bought for 100 Fall Fair Tickets, fall fair 2008, in which the Yellow balloon pin could be bought for 100 Fall fair Tickets, the penguin times issue during Christmas 2006, in which a Christmas Tree pin could be bought for 50 coins, and at the fall fair 2009 in which the Cotton Candy Pin could been bought for 50 tickets. *In the inventory, pins are out of order; they are not arranged in the order they were found, this is because of a glitch. *In the yearbooks in the book room, if you look carefully and click in the right places you will be able to view the pin that was hidden for that month! (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook) *The fire pin was the 100th pin. *Recently, Club Penguin is starting to make giant pins (such as the Speaker Pin from 2010). Some penguins found this mysterious. *With the exception of the disney castle pin, all pins are not unlockable.